First Dance
by Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover
Summary: Kel is ordered to attend a singles ball, where she meets up with Dom. Might become a short story about different characters in their first dance with their true loves.


**First Dance**

It was a cool morning, for late-June. Keldary of Mindelan was dreaming of her summer in New Hope, when a knock on the door awoke her.

"Just a minute!" Kel called as she pulled her breaches over her nightshirt and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw the maid assigned to this part of the palace.

"Excuse me, Miss Kel," the maid said. "I have an invite to give you, from his Majesty. I would linger, but I've got twenty more to deliver. G'day Miss."

"Thank you," Kel said as the girl walked away. Then she closed her door and went to her desk to read the invite.

**Midsummer Celebration Singles Ball**

**By Royal Decree, All unmarried noblemen and -women are to attend**

**the annual banquet and ball on Midsummer's Eve.**

**There are no excuses for not attending, except for terminal illness.**

**All noblewomen must wear dresses, no exceptions.**

**With hope to see you attend,**

**His Royal Majesty, King Jonathan III of Tortall**

Kel looked at the invitation and sighed. 'A trip to Lalassa's today,' she thought. She got dressed and, sticking the invite in her pocket, left for the city.

Kel walked around the anti-chamber to the crystal ballroom, waiting for the crowd of singles to thin down before getting in line. Unfortunately, all of her friends went down and she couldn't see anyone she knew.

"Well, there you are, dear Mother," a familiar voice said. Kel turned and saw her sweetheart standing behind her. Dom made her heart skip a beat as she gazed at him. He looked like royalty in his rich blue tunic, white hose and soft leather boots. His hair was carefully combed and he looked like he could be the most handsome man there. "You look great, Dom," she said.

"You look lovely yourself," Dom said, looking at Kel's dress. It was a lovely gown of green with gold embroideries of leaves. The sleeves were split to the elbow, with laces at the wrist for the option of tying them up or hanging them down. The bodice was cleverly crafted that it made her waist seem smaller, and was cut slightly higher then usual, for the sake of modesty.

"You know Lalassa, she has to make sure I shine over everyone except the Queen." Kel smiled

"To me, your more beautiful then Her Majesty, he said, grinning.

They talked for a while about this and that, catching up as he had been away with the Own.

Suddenly he turned to her and backed up a step. "Would you mind if I escorted you to the ball?" he asked, bowing with a flourish. Kel laughed.

"Why I don't mind at all, if you promise to behave."

"Would I not, dear Mother?"

"Stop it!" Kel laughed, lightly swatting him on the arm. She glanced over at the line of nobles and said "Shall we go now?"

"I believe we shall," Dom said, taking her arm and leading her to the line of nobles.

They ended up being the last two in the ballroom. Kel noticed the stares she received from many of the women, whether it was because of Dom or her dress, she didn't know.

When they approached the dais, they bowed to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, then took their seats next to Owen, who was sitting next to Lady Margery of Carvall, Lord Wyldon's youngest daughter. As dinner progressed, they talked about the happenings at court, the peace delegations from Scarna, and the latest news from New Hope.

When the meal was done, an entire orchestra came out of a side room and took their places in a corner of the room. As they started playing, Jon and Thayet Had the customary first dance, then other couples, including Owen and Margery, joined them on the floor, until close to a hundred couples were on the floor.

Kel was having a conversation with one of Owen's cousins, Iden of Vikison Lake, when she was surprised by a hand extended in her direction. She looked up to see Dom smiling at her. "May I have this dance, lady knight?"

Kel looked at Iden, who shrugged and walked away, then she turned back to Dom and said "I'd be glad to."

As he lead her to the floor, Kel realized her heart was racing and her head felt very light. 'Mithros Kel,' she thought 'Can't even think straight when he's only holding your hand. Get under control."

As they spun around the floor Kel just couldn't take her eyes off Dom. 'What's wrong with you Kel?' she thought to herself. 'You saw him just a week ago, and your acting like you haven't seen him for years. Why are you doing that.'

'Because you l-' Shut up!' her practical side told the voice that dared to speak out. Kel realize Dom said something she couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" She asked.

Dom smiled and said "I said 'Do you want to go outside?'"

"Oh yes, I'd like to." Kel replied. As they walked though the couples on their way to the balcony, she could swear she saw Owen and Merric smile at each other. Before she could get a good look they had turned away and Dom had opened the outside door.

The moon was full and shined as bright as it ever did. Astronomers had said the moon was closer to the world then usual, but that didn't take away from the beauty of it. The stars shone down with such a radiance that they surpassed the royal jewels. When she stepped out, Kel was breath taken.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said. Dom smiled and leaned down to her ear.

"Almost as beautiful as you." he whispered.

When they reached the edge of the balcony, Dom turned toward Kel and said "There is a secret that I've wanted to tell you all night. I've been your friend for years, and your sweetheart for a few months, but now I want to be more to you."

"What more do you want to be?" Kel asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I want to be your lover, Kel."

"Why do you want to be that?"

Dom smiled and bent his head to her. "Because I love you." Then he kissed her.

The kiss was glorious. Kel felt a layer around her heart she never even knew about disappear. It only lasted a few seconds, but I made all the feelings she'd been having lately click into place,

Kel looked up at Dom. She saw the slight fear of rejection in his eyes, but mostly she saw a love that she knew was true.

"I have a secret for you too Dom," she said. "I love you too."

Dom smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
